


Lost Marriage

by Citrushe



Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Anakin’s husband Obi-wan have affair with Vader, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Married Obi-wan, Oral Sex, who actually Obi-wan’ real fiancé, 婚内出轨（大雾, 婚约, 韩剧情节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: obiwan在舞会上跟年轻的大提琴手偷情被丈夫抓包后会有什么结局呢？大雾
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724932
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 偷情梗  
> 老王和vader是政治联姻，  
> 两人关系不和谐也没有做过爱，  
> 所以演变为了open marriage

灯光，照亮面具下迷离间的情调。

酒杯，来回清脆的碰撞。

声音，带着一些漫不经心的声调。

Obiwan抬起头，目光穿过宴会的人群，对上那个的眼神，心脏猛然一跳。

乐队的大提琴手，缓缓放下手中的琴弓，从身边的侍从手里接过卡片。他低下头，面具下精致的下颚线微微弯曲，嘴角慢慢翘起。

他再次抬头，在明亮喧闹的大厅中，寻找那个金红色长发的迷人身影。

黑色的面具，遮住了半张脸，却遮不住他动人心魄的魅力。想触摸，想靠近，温暖又神秘。胡须下的嘴唇在不停的张合，柔声交谈，Obiwan微微侧过头，不经意的掠过这边。

他放下自己的琴弓，拿起那张散发着龙舌兰味道的卡片，在Obiwan的眼睛转过来时，贴在嘴唇上亲吻。

停滞的空气在烛火的熏蒸下变热，陷入舞会暧昧旖旎的人群中，很少有人发现少了一些音符。

Satine拉住了他的胳膊，盯着那个消失在门口的身影，轻轻摇头。“Obiwan。”

“不要担心，”面具下的脸颊已经红晕滚烫，Obiwan捏着酒杯，一饮而尽，他挥手示意侍从过来，将空杯子放在了托盘上。“我的婚姻，没有你想的那么封闭。”

他躲开Satine的手，在她胳膊上拍了两下，轻轻扯松衬衫的领口，大步向着门口走去。

昏暗的走廊中，偶尔经过的人对他问好，Obiwan匆忙的点头，跑下楼梯。

漆红的墙壁上，挂着老旧木框的油画。还没等他定睛寻找，墙壁上的暗门中，伸出一只大手，突然拦住了他的去路，拽着Obiwan的胳膊将人拉入到储藏室里。

黑暗中，睫毛颤抖了一下，手指摸索着对方的嘴唇，试探着轻轻碰触。似乎是对方的心意，在这样轻柔的亲吻和呼吸中得道确定，又似乎双方留恋着唇上的温度。

温柔轻柔的吻，渐渐随着两人的情欲燃烧起火，越来越炙热，激烈又缠绵。黑暗中，唇舌交缠间听得到清晰的水声。吻到双方呼吸短促，在狭窄的空间里让人迷醉到炫晕，手情不自禁的互相抚摸，扯开昂贵的丝绸衬衫。

Obiwan不知道自己吸了多少津液，又吸入多少火热浓郁的气息，隔了好一会儿，嘴唇才意犹未尽的分开。恍惚中，他红着脸将对方的裤子脱掉，手掌中是兴奋勃起的阴茎，Obiwan愣了一下，低声笑起来，有些刻意的引诱味道。

“我很满意。”带着情欲沙哑的声音低声说道。

Obiwan摸索着结实坚硬的身体，顺着肩膀抚摸过胸膛，腹肌，到大腿，他跪下里，凑过去，伸出湿润的舌头，服侍已经湿润流水的阴茎。

勃起的阴茎上带着男性浓郁的麝香，刺激着Obiwan的神经。黑暗，掩盖了偷情的紧张，看不到他的模样，听不清含糊呻吟的声音，Obiwan整个人都兴奋起来，动作也变的越来越大胆。他伸长舌头，从上往下舔弄着青筋勃起的茎身，变换着角度的将整根阴茎舔的湿透，手掌沾满了流淌的汁液，无法下咽的液体溢出嘴唇，弄脏了他整齐干净的胡须。

迷离的目光，在昏暗中无法看清他的长度，但舌头不断的舔舐，偶尔轻轻蹭过脸颊的热度，让他发出难耐急切的无语。等吮的更湿了一些，Obiwan张开嘴巴，将它吞了进去。

进入的并不深，但温暖湿润的口腔也足够刺激男人汹涌的快感，在他想要为自己深喉的时候，Anakin阻止了他的动作。他没有说话，只是把人从地上拽起来，压在墙上，凑过去隔着蕾丝面具亲吻湿润的眼眸。粗糙的手指轻轻抹去胡须上残留的水迹。

双手摸索着解开了Obiwan的腰带，深入到赤裸的后腰上，更向下揉捏柔软丰满的臀部。

“唔”带着一点痛意的舒适让Obiwan忍不住呻吟出声，许久没有经历性爱的身体太过敏感，平常无意间碰处都会有感觉，何况此刻是被这个强壮的人刻意温柔的揉动。

嘴唇再次贴上来，堵住了他柔软舒适的呻吟，口腔里含不住的液体从嘴角滑落，柔软的肌肤透着一股火热的气息。

嘴唇被放开了，亲吻顺着他脸颊的胡须往下吮吻，下颚，脖颈，锁骨，直到他赤裸的胸肌，一点一点温柔的吮上他的乳头。

“啊——好棒”肆意的吮吸弄让Obiwan头皮发麻，他扬起头，靠在冰冷的墙上轻轻磨蹭。太久没有经历男人的抚摸，他的手扶着怀中的脑袋，有些坚硬的头发打了太多发蜡，光滑整齐的不真实。

这样胡乱凶猛的吻太过炙热，虽然吸的并不粗鲁，但又非常有技巧，让Obiwan舒服的不断呻吟出声，还没插入，后穴里渗出的液体就已经将大腿根部濡湿了一片。

有力的大手固定着Obiwan柔软的腰身，唇舌顺着平坦的腹部往下游动，在想要帮他口交的时候，Obiwan阻止了，“不要，会射出来，我不要再等一下。”

黑暗中传来一声轻轻的“嗯”，双手掀起了他的腿。有点羞耻，有点期待，无比的饥渴，看不到湿润柔软的下体，只能凭指尖的触感感受娇嫩的穴口。

一刹那，Obiwan的呼吸都轻了。舌头舔上了他的腿间，敏感的肌肤轻轻颤抖，湿热温暖的舌尖慢慢移动向了那个紧闭柔软的小穴。

Obiwan吓了一跳，身体不自觉的挣动，却被牢牢的按住了大腿。那根舌头慢慢的来回摩擦，带给他极其鲜明羞耻的感觉。Obiwan咬着嘴唇，手指抓紧了对方宽厚结实的肩膀，被堵住穴口温柔的包裹吸吮，湿哒哒的舌头挤开紧闭的褶皱，在内部敏感的内壁上碰一下而已，Obiwan整个人就弹跳了一下，湿润的内里收缩的更厉害了。

舌头挤了进去。肉穴里层层叠叠的媚肉挤压着男人的舌头，更多的液体流了出来，里面湿的厉害。

找准了他的敏感点，对方继续有些新奇的深入，模仿着抽动的动作，轻轻抽动了十几下。Obiwan的身体都被这样撩拨的情欲沸腾，他不得不用手推开身下的脑袋，声音也因急促的呼吸变的哑然焦急，慌乱的说道“不行，不要舔，快，快进来。给我，啊——”

这样的话对于男人来说无疑是催情的春药，Anakin眼眸暗了暗，他站起身刚刚将自己火热的阴茎抵在Obiwan腿间。

黑暗中，水光潋滟的眼睛，带着一点嗔怨诱人的味道。Obiwan抚着坚硬靠近的胸口，在情欲的催动下，带着一点理智的声音说道“要戴套，年轻人。”

对方显然愣了一下，瞬间充满了怨气，握着Obiwan腰部的手指，力度加重。

Obiwan摇摇头，推开了他“不行，我不会和陌生人这样做。”他轻轻叹了一口气，从口袋里摸出安全套，安慰般的扶着Anakin的脸颊轻吻，“等我们熟悉了，宝贝。我就让你射在里面。”

柔软的手指熟练的套动薄膜，他双腿有些急切的缠着男人的腰，声音中带着渴望，“现在，操我。”

Anakin有些失控的抓过他，吻住胡须下柔软的嘴唇，握住自己的阴茎去磨蹭湿润的小穴，即使性器那么粗大，但充分扩张后进入的也很顺利。跟陌生人多在壁橱里偷情，夹杂着淫乱放荡的刺激，急切激烈的渴望和索取，完全新鲜陌生的身体，强壮有力。硬热的阴茎进入那紧致又充满弹性的小穴时，后背都因为舒爽而汗湿了。层层叠叠的媚肉吸咬着入侵的物体，爽的Anakin忍不住用力去咬他的嘴唇。

两人唇舌交缠，下体又在一寸一寸的结合在一起，抛却了羞耻感和道德感，只剩下纯粹的肉欲，还有掩藏在心底的那一点点动心。

“用力，啊……用力，没关系，啊！全部，进来！”

黑暗让他完全抛弃了害羞，嘴里说着淫荡的话语。甚至他的丈夫，都没有听到过这样放浪淫乱的呻吟，阴茎被那湿软的肉穴夹的舒服极了，也有些难以忍耐，抱住他一条大腿搭在自己手腕上，开始往里面抽动。

“啊，好棒——”抽插时带来的强烈快感让Obiwan仰头呻吟，他勉强抱着结实的脖子，眼圈湿润，整个人因为过度的快感和激情而变得迷乱，大张双腿，敞开湿淋淋的肉穴，迎接着激烈野蛮的占有。

粗大的性器被肉穴里的淫水裹的湿润，抽出来后薄膜上泛着淫靡的光泽，棱角的龟头抽出时摩擦着饥渴的媚肉，爽的Obiwan不断的发出压抑沙哑的呜咽。Anakin也舒服极了，从未有过的欲望和快感让他难以自控，动作忍不住越来越激烈，眼眸里都变成一片红色，盛满了燃烧的火焰。

性器抽出后又狠狠的插了进去，片刻间交合的地方就传出了水声，那湿软的肉穴又极其会搅动，里面像有千万张小嘴一般吸吮着他的阴茎，在他快抽出时，又饥渴撒娇般的挽留着。

Anakin瞪大了眼睛，在几乎完全黑暗中看着在自己身下英俊漂亮的人，梦一般的隔阂和矛盾，让他充满极其不真实的幸福和快乐。居然在跟Obiwan做爱，这个渴望已久的男人，撕开了端庄优雅的外表，柔软瘫软的靠在自己怀里，向自己敞开身体，任凭他恣意索取。Anakin有些急切的抬起头去舔他的嘴唇，弄湿唇上轻薄的胡须，听到小声断续的呜咽。 

“啊，用力，快一点！再，啊，再快一点。”Obiwan闭上眼睛感受着那根阴茎给自己带来的快感，全身颤粟到发抖，酸软的身体舒爽到了极致。他的阴茎在两人的腹部间摩擦，在被抽动了上百下之后，就有了射精的欲望。

感觉到内壁不自然的痉挛抽搐，Anakin不再克制他的进攻，顶出连串的破碎呻吟，终于在一个深插后。Obiwan的手上失了力气，他的大腿紧绷，浓稠的精液喷洒了出来，弄的两人腹部上都是白浆。

Obiwan舒服的眼尾发红，红润的嘴唇微微张开，不断的吐出炙热情动的气息。

高潮下的肠壁也吸的很紧，吸的Anakin舒服的拧起了眉头，他有些不知所措的停了下来，Obiwan连忙低吼道“不要停——啊，还要，操我啊，啊——继续”

Anakin愣了一下，被这样带着呵责的所求刺激着，贪婪淫秽的欲望完全被释放出来，他缓缓从Obiwan身体里推出，扛起他的一条腿在手肘上，又深深的进入，毫不留情的全根没入了湿热收缩的小穴。

“好舒服，啊，再深一点，啊哈，好棒！混蛋，啊，你好棒！”Obiwan的眼睛慢慢上翻，肉穴绞紧男人粗大的阴茎，让那些青筋的缝隙都被塞满，让自己充满弹性的嫩穴完全变成阴茎的形状。

Anakin的手触摸到平坦的腹部被顶到高高鼓起的形状，忍不住发出一点低笑。

“喜欢嘛？”Obiwan喘息着笑起来，他按住了那只滚烫的大手在小腹上，“看到你的第一眼，就想让它，啊，进来。”他舔了舔被呼吸灼干的嘴唇，为这样放肆疯狂的偷情敢道情欲大动，尝过了这样的滋味，以后要忘却不知道要花多少时间。或者，他可以留下这个年轻人，瞒着丈夫做一个长期炮友。

偷情了一次，还远远不够，还想抱着他，让他继续在身体里磨蹭，抽动，用力温柔的抚摸自己的身体，点燃那种沉寂已久的情欲。第二次、第三次、好多好多次都不能满足。

两人一边接吻一边做爱，在黑暗中暂时忘却了一切，在狭窄的壁橱里沉醉在对彼此的感应中，感觉到对方想要把阴茎抽出来，Obiwan却将他抱的更紧了，靠在发汗的脖颈上，呼吸那种带着强烈须后水的味道。

他放浪的模样惹的Anakin呼吸一滞，这样骚浪主动的勾引，足以让任何男人发狂。Anakin突然抓紧他的腰，将人抬高了一点。

Obiwan浑身兴奋的颤抖起来，用嫩穴狠狠的夹着体内那根阴茎，夹的Anakin发了狂一般，速度快的让Obiwan几乎感觉到疼痛，过度的快感超出了忍受。

两人在这散发着木屑和胶水气味的房间里忘我的偷情，沉溺于错乱禁忌的快感中，流出的淫水和精液几乎都将裤子完全打湿。

娇嫩的肉壁紧吸着Anakin的阴茎，爽的他头皮发麻，好舒服，好想要，射到他身体里。完全的，肮脏的，占有他的身体，让浓稠的体液慢慢顺着肠壁滑落，流淌出来，顺着他洁白的大腿流到地上。

猛烈的抽插中，两人的嘴唇又忍不住黏合在一起，舌头缠着湿润的舌头，一点也不舍得放开。粗大的性器持续操干着饥渴湿润的肉穴，最后狠插了十几下后，Anakin身体一紧，终于在娇嫩的肠壁上射出了自己浓稠的精液。

Obiwan舒服的呼吸都乱了，潮红的脸上透着浓烈的红晕，他觉得难得的舒爽和轻松。手指惬意的摸索着靠在肩上的脑袋，他不太喜欢这种刺鼻的发胶味道，但又在极度的疲惫下懒得躲避，有一下没一下的轻轻抚摸。

直到身体里的阴茎褪出来，温暖的热源离开身体，Obiwan才瞪大了眼睛，察觉到了不对劲。他的手指一用力，将对方脸上的面具拽了下来。

“你射在里面？！”

有力的手臂放开了他的身体，Obiwan伸手向抓住这个家伙质问，却被粗暴的推到在地。那个年轻人飞快的提起裤子，抓起自己的外衣，推门跑了出去。

他咬着牙胡乱用手擦了擦大腿，把脏兮兮的液体尽量摸干净，撑着墙壁颤颤巍巍的站起身。

Obiwan掖好衣角，小心的从门缝里探出头，看到走廊里并没有人，才小心的走出来。习惯性的伸手捋了一把额前柔软的金发，将凌乱的发丝整理干净。

“感觉怎么样？”看到有人双腿打颤，扶着腰走过来，Satine略带讥讽的问道。

“那是个混蛋。”Obiwan从她手里接过酒杯，漱了漱口吐在旁边的花盆里。

Satine递给他一块餐巾，轻轻的拍了拍Obiwan的肩膀，帮他撩了一下发丝别在耳后。凑到他肩膀旁，低声说道，“Vader爵士过来了。”

浓密的睫毛掀起来，淡蓝色的眼睛漫不经心的撇了一下大厅的另一头。

“他毕竟是你的丈夫。要小心。”

——————TBC————————

本来是一发完，  
但是没写完，  
准备去看太太们的热闹了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来先遇见的是Anakin和obiwan，  
> 两个人有一段过往，但后来弟弟又看上了obiwan，  
> 所以想办法杀掉了哥哥和父亲，  
> 继承了财产和又婚约的嫂子，  
> 大概就是这种狗血剧，  
> 可能我写的不太好，  
> 所以就当做普通的小黄文来看啦！

科洛桑的夜，冰冷安静的霓虹倒影映在车窗上。

Vader忍不住频频扭头，坐在身边的人将头靠在玻璃窗上。

他金色的长发，整齐柔软的胡须，像是凝固在流淌瞬间的水流，柔顺，光滑，带着一种抓不住的虚无感。

玻璃上，是带着浅蓝的倒影，只能看到单薄的下唇，方正的鼻尖和一点微微勾起的嘴角，像在看另一个世界里的人，美丽又疏远的不真实。

这让Vader胸腔中那些扎人的杂草，嫉妒，怨恨，和自我都难以察觉的慌乱，一起被点燃，顺着他的肺，他的喉咙，灼烧的眼眶通红。

沉默，平静，掩盖不了暗流涌动的愤怒，压在方向盘上的手掌逐渐变的僵硬。

“今天是谁？”Vader低声问道，他的声音极轻，好像只是很随意。

Obiwan转过头，从那种从容安逸的状态中被拽回到这个真实的世界里。他有些好奇的挑起眉，看着身边的丈夫。

“你好像总是对我的性生活很感兴趣。很感谢，但这非常不礼貌。考虑到——我们并没有熟到可以谈论这件事。“

“我问你是谁？！”Vader的眼睛恶狠狠的盯着前方，但显然不是出于交通安全考虑，几乎在快撞上前面的飞船时他才猛的打转向。

“嘿！”Obiwan怒吼了一声，他回头看到那个驾驶员从后车镜里竖起了中指。

“那就别像个下贱的妓女一样，到处跟人上床！让我恶心的想吐！”

“那你应该感谢自己，从来没有碰过我的身体！”Obiwan毫不承让的回击，即使这种话他从未想过能从自己口中说出。

“Obiwan，你究竟有没有考虑过我的感受！？”

这种冰冷自私的言论让Obiwan有些恼火。

“你的感受？！”他的声音提高了一点，皱起眉讽刺道，“哦，亲爱的丈夫，我可从来没有问过你双胞胎是怎么来的？”

“滴——”

他的后半句声音被巨大的笛声掩盖了，Vader的拳头砸在方向盘上，刺耳的警报声让人精神紧张胃中一阵阵恶心。

“别胡闹了！Vader，你想找死嘛？！”Obiwan高声喊道，他在几个快速的转弯避让后，脸色有些苍白，手指也抓紧了安全带。

在科洛桑繁华拥挤的车流中，不断逆行违章的飞船终于打了个转，以一种极为高超的方式极速调转车头，稳稳的停在了一个仓库门口。

Obiwan只觉得眩晕，在天昏地选的急转弯和刹车后，差点呕吐，要知道可怜的人晚上只喝了一点酒，体内的消耗让他无力抵挡这种折腾。

“你知道事情不是这样的！他们——”

“他们是你和padme小姐约会的产物。”Obiwan按了按太阳穴，生理性的不适让他失去了平日里冷嘲热讽的心情，语气也有些不耐烦。

“那都是过去的事了。你忘记了嘛，我们已经结婚了！”Vader咬着牙，努力说出这些话，他觉得自己应该向Obiwan解释清楚，可是每到这个时候，很多话又变的难说出口。

“那么我很抱歉给你带来的麻烦。”Obiwan立刻回答道，冷冰冰的语气没有一点真心实意。他不太自然的调整了一下坐姿，换了一种非常温柔又客气的态度，更多是用自己的风度和优雅挖苦快要失去理智的丈夫“我为你没能娶到padme小姐表示十分遗憾。”

Vader突然张开了嘴，目光也柔软了一些，他想要说什么，可是那些声音还是一点都没有发出来。

“但这是一场政治互利，我们无法轻易终结这场婚姻。”Obiwan轻轻叹了口气，对这个话题感到一种说不出的疲惫和心累。“我以为你已经同意我们各不相干，保持open的marriage状态。”

“我从来没有同意过。”Vader低声说道。

他那种顽固蛮横的否认，让本就不耐烦的人更加无语，Obiwan甚至不想再跟他坐的这样近，他们之间的交流是无用的，尴尬的，令人窒息的。每说一个字，对方都会误会，每当他觉得关系有一点缓和，接下来的发展都只会令人更加心烦。

已经这样了，他们的婚姻早就濒临破碎的边缘，Obiwan知道，早晚有一天那种克制压抑的隐患会爆发出来，他们根本不可能和平的相处下去。但他以为，这样的政治婚姻至少能维持到palpatine去世之后。

“科洛桑没有奴隶。即使你是我的丈夫，也没有权利阻止我跟任何人做爱。当然，我也不会阻止你继续去找padme小姐。”Obiwan耸耸肩，他的手按开了车门，跳下飞船，不想再跟这个家伙继续待下去。

“我自己叫车回去。”

“Obiwan——”Vader倾身过来，按住了即将关闭的车门。他半趴在座椅上，声音不自觉的出现了一点颤抖，“我想我们需要再好好谈一谈。”

“没什么好谈的，”Obiwan叹了口气，轻轻扯了扯衣领，放松了一点脖颈。

“不——Obiwan，你听我说。”Vader见他转身要走，急忙想从车里爬出来，他的手掌按倒座椅上润滑的液体，黏腻冰冷的触觉让他一惊。稍微抬起手，就能在微弱的霓虹灯下，看到粘连出的银色丝线。晶莹，脆弱，带着一种让人神经破碎的味道。

那是男人射进去的，多到溢出来的精液。

车内的空间太过狭窄，Vader强壮的身型使得后座上更加拥挤。他按着Obiwan的脖子，用力扯下他的长裤，手指顺着敏感的后穴直接伸入进去。那种酸软酥痒，让Obiwan不由自主的发出媚色的喘息。

那些内射进他体内的精液，在粗暴快速的抠弄下，顺着大腿流出来，脑海中还残留着壁橱里性爱的感觉。眼眸中的清明一度消逝，随着甬道里精液的涌出，又开始难耐的扭动。

“啊、你tmd……滚、出去！”

股间好痒好酸，Obiwan试图夹紧双腿，阻止那股越来越高涨的，不合时宜的快感。简直像是虐待般的抽动，带着强烈的报复和愤怒，让他的喘息越来越难耐，渐渐垂下的凌乱衣衫。

“就这么饥渴吗？Obiwan，你到底跟多少人偷过情？真想不到，每天躺在我身边的，竟然是个含着别人精液的下贱淫夫！”

“放开我！啊，你……呵“Obiwan在低低高高的呻吟喘息声中，突然冷笑起来，他用力扭过头，讽刺道“是，我是离不开男人的淫夫，啊……，你知道，知道他们现在都怎么说你什么嘛？”

Vader愣了一下，他松开了Obiwan的脖子，手指也随着黏腻的热流滑出湿热的小穴。

被压在后座上的人翻了个身，急忙拽着上衣掩盖了一下赤裸的下体。Obiwan贴近那张呆滞的面孔，伸手轻轻拍了他英俊的侧脸，凑到他耳边低声说道，“性无能，可怜的Vader爵士，操不了他的妻子。真是浪费，别人都排着队等着爬上我的床。”

Vader的眼睛瞬间瞪大，控制不住自己的手掐住了Obiwan纤细的喉咙，粗暴的将人按倒。听到后脑勺撞击玻璃的闷响，Obiwan的呻吟让他的手微微泄力，但只是一瞬间，Vader又咬紧牙用力将人按紧。

这是他自找的，他就是故意要激怒我，反抗我，如果他肯顺从，哪怕只是施舍般的给我一点点温柔。

Vader看着满脸通红的人，在车里扭臀挣扎，美丽光洁的面孔在黑夜里带着动人心魄的吸引力，柔软温和的目光逐渐变的涣散迷离，淡蓝色的眼睛僵直的看向车顶，他在濒临窒息中无法再说出完整的话语，只剩下粗重的喘息混杂着最弱短促的咳嗦。

胯下燥热绷紧的人就快要受不了，想要压住他，亲吻他，进入他销魂的身体，忍耐了很久的感情终于爆发出来。从一开始，这段婚姻就充满了倾斜，他深爱着不肯直视自己的Obiwan，充满小心的自卑，惶乱羞涩的恐惧，和成功抢到手后的过度兴奋不安。

结婚后的每一个晚上，他都安静的躺在他身边，听着绵长细弱的呼吸，欣赏他温柔舒展的面孔，虔诚的亲吻带着体温的枕头。只是在心底，极度渴望着能够得到他的允许，再近一点，再亲密一点，让那些冰冷客套的亲吻变的火热动情，让他随意冷漠的目光变得温柔怜悯。做爱应该是温柔的，激烈的，充满了感情的碰撞和互相渴望的柔情，他愿意等，心甘情愿的忍耐自己的渴望，总有一天，他以为Obiwan会接受自己。但这个贱人又做了什么呢？他又是如何看待这段婚姻呢？那副明显事后的模样，下体发出的黏腻的淫液声，股间泛滥肮脏的模样，都是他无情背叛的证据。

脸色潮红娇喘的人被放开，Obiwan咳嗦了几声，来不及作出其他反应，无力的双腿被突然分开，衬衫捋到胸口，浑圆的翘臀缝里粘稠的淫液丝线还在被里面溢出的白浆带下。

昏暗的车座上流了一大滩精液，顺着皮质的边沿往下坠淌。

“真是个婊子，谁都可以？！谁都可以在属于我的领地上撒野嘛？！”

大张着双腿间，外翻的嫩肉颤抖着，里面被内射的大量白浆在挤压下一股一股的涌出红肿的穴口。借着精液的润滑，Vader完全没有费力，一下顶进了他的身体里。过度湿润顺滑的感觉，更加让他愤怒，几乎是刚刚插入进去，Vader就压着他的肩膀，将硬挺的阴茎一下又一下狠命撞击着柔软敏感的内壁。

狭窄的车内空间，双腿被举高到Vader的肩头，这样折叠般的姿势再狭窄的空间里，使他可以更加用力，插入的格外顺利！

“操……，啊你，Vader……啊，轻，啊……”

Obiwan的脚抵在车顶，赤裸的脚趾用力卷起，想分散一些体内挤压的酸胀，他扭着身子，从不拒绝快感的身体很快就变得顺从服帖，迎合着Vader的动作来回晃动。

他紧蹙的眉头，轻咬的浅粉色的嘴唇，感受着体内硬挺火热的阴茎，被狠顶着里面娇嫩的淫肉。

淫乱，下贱，浑噩不堪。这竟然是跟丈夫做爱的感受，Obiwan被撞的呜咽呻吟，双眸失神涣散，望着车窗外斑驳绚烂的街景，深夜的车内，从未有过的体验让他觉得又羞辱又膨胀。

他的手按在Vader的肩膀上，只拉开了裤子的人，粗重浑浊的喘息，牟着劲的往柔嫩湿润的甬道里狠撞。他粗糙的衣料磨蹭着Obiwan几近赤裸的身体，阴茎，乳头，都仿佛被用力按在干爽粗粝的布上揉动，带着一种红肿火辣的痛感，让身体的快感加倍，冲击着本就脆弱拎乱的神经。

Vader突然抓住了他的头发，一边狠干着他，一边擒住了柔唇强吻。娇润的肉壁火热紧缩，蠕动着服侍着男人胯下的巨物，莹润柔软的穴口被粗鲁的插撞成了深红色，裹着乳白色的精液，被插的溢出来，又被插到融化掉，变成透明黏腻的淫液，粘在饱满圆润的臀部，随着Vader抽动的频率，啪嗒啪嗒拍打着座椅。

“啊……，啊哈，好，用力，啊……“  
粗重浑浊的喘息声敲打着白皙的颈间，烫肌肤微微发红。Vader抓着他头发，胯下不停歇的往娇嫩无比的身体里抽插，快速的摩擦燃起了意乱情迷的欲望，体内的快感渐渐累积，即将爆炸，把他送上无边的欲海云端。

Obiwan身子在一阵痉挛中攀上灭顶的高潮，而憋着气要自证持久力惊人的Vader自然不会让他休息。在他绝顶高潮时，加快了速度往他体内冲刺，一下比一下撞击的力度更加强劲！

被迫从一波高潮中攀上另一波高潮的人，双眸失焦，身子持续战栗，双手抓紧了Vader的胳膊瘫软在后车座上，饱满的前胸急促的喘息起伏，合不拢的穴口里随着他的剧烈喘息，开始在边缘涌出一股又一股的透明液体，顺着被撞红的大腿根部往下淌，白嫩的大腿内侧流下几道蜿蜿蜒蜒的淫靡水渍。磨蹭在Vader衣摆的阴茎，流出乳白的精液，让车内一时间弥漫着浓郁的麝香气息。

“继续……啊，Vader，继续，不要停……，好舒服，好啊——“

Obiwan的眼睛突然瞪大，他抓紧了手中坚硬结实的臂膀，饱满柔挺，弹性十足的胸肌高高挺起。身体就快要到达巅峰的时刻，Vader加快了速度剧烈的抽动，不多时，就在阴囊剧烈鼓动的时刻，突然从他的身体里抽了出来，在Obiwan带着媚色的淫哼声中，低吼着射了出来。

精致的锁骨，下巴的胡须，微醺的脸蛋上，挂着浅白银链般的精液痕迹。瞬间滚烫的浓浆冲破酸胀的马眼的快感，舒爽的Vader又插进微张的嘴里，轻轻搅动让Obiwan舔干净。

“别那么不满意，Obiwan。我不需要让你这个妓女感到舒适。”

Vader按着他的头，让Obiwan挪动身体，趴在后座上给他口交，还为从快感中滑落的人扭着腰臀，大腿上淌下无数的麝香浆液，呜呜咽咽着舔吸腥咸的阴茎。

他舒服的眯起了眼睛，扶着后车座背，往Obiwan的嘴里抽送，享受湿热口腔的服侍。香软的小舌仔细的舔着他的茎身，极嫩的喉头嫩肉顶着敏感的马眼吮吸，喉咙每次缩紧都会嘬吸到肿胀的龟头。Vader爽的直喘，他低下头火辣的目光看着Obiwan圆润柔顺的金发来回摇晃，他的舔弄熟练的让人心升怨恨，他的胡须偶尔蹭过敏感坚硬的阴茎，又让人充满了侮辱和践踏这个美人的满足感。

贱货！但他是我的，只能是我一个人享有的性玩具。

“你需要正确认识自己的身份，知道谁才会真正的让你快乐。”Vader轻笑了一下，将还在口交的人拉下车座，让他靠在车座沿儿上，扶着自己的双腿将阴茎完全含入。过度的深入弄痛了他的喉咙，口腔的异物感堵的Obiwan唔唔干呕。

车里面空间狭小，这个体位让Obiwan连推开他的空间都没有，只能被迫抓着他的大腿，尽量松开喉咙让Vader插入。火热的摩擦着他柔软紧致的喉道粘膜，咸醒的液体直接流进了喉咙，敏感的上颚处，密集的神经带，被坚硬的龟头摩擦的麻痒难耐，又不得纾解。

Vader的大手按着他的头，紧紧把浓密柔软的金色脑袋压在胯下，抵着柔软抽搐的喉咙，粗重的喘息了几声，便在obwian嘴里射出来。

扑哧扑哧……扑哧，扑哧扑哧……

深夜寂静的氛围中，喷射的声音似乎都能清晰的听得到。Obiwan坐在地上，紧紧按着头，埋进男人的胯下。闻着属于他浓郁的麝香气味，被滚烫的浓浆顺着喉咙直接灌入胃中。

插着阴茎的喉咙本能的滚动，吞咽进去腥甜的精华。

Vader终于满意的抽出来时，Obiwan的嘴唇上泛着莹润的光泽，口水含着未吞进去的精液，顺着嘴唇流到浓密的胡须里。微醺陀红的脸上，还挂着浓稠的精液，压的无法睁开的眼眸含泪迷幻，粘在胡须上的白浆艰难的在重力作用下往下淌滴。

“淫乱，”Vader垂下眼眸，居高临下的欣赏着被自己蹂躏后的美景。他用鞋尖抬起Obiwan腿间低垂的阴茎，软塌塌的性器呈现出温顺乖巧的形态。“但我竟然很喜欢你这个样子。”

Obiwan还在剧烈的喘息，双腿间内射进去的浓浆终于快要在不断往外涌的液体冲刷下变得干净。随着那些浓浆的涌出，敏感的身体战栗着，眼含春色颇有些哀怨的看着Vader。柔嫩可人的身子泛着情欲的粉晕，那对饱胀的胸肌随着他的喘息轻柔的起伏，夜色中美丽柔软的面孔被精液弄的脏兮兮，可怜又委屈。

Vader觉得自己压抑已久的情欲得到释放后，那种冲入头脑愤怒也有些释然，到最后Obiwan到底还是他的，服帖顺从的臣服在他脚下，不论是自愿还是受制于自己。谁也不能阻拦在他们中间，那些品尝过这倒美味的人，他会一个一个抓出来，让他们去地狱里回味自己妻子的身体。

他将Obiwan抱起来，坐在膝盖上，将他的脑袋按在自己肩膀上，仔细带着鉴赏般的眼神看着妻子的头顶。

金色，棕色，暗一点金红，让他的头发层次分明，带着饱满立体的优雅造型，像极了Obiwan这个人，柔软，温和，却充满了复杂深刻的情绪。Vader握着他的手指，感受着这种期待已久的亲昵，比想象中更加美好温暖，比感受过的任何温度更加让人沉醉着迷，为了Obiwan，他愿意做任何事。

“是那个大提琴手。”他的手抚摸着Obiwan的脸颊，食指轻轻的帮他擦掉睫毛上的液体，Vader的声音很温柔，但完全不屑掩盖那种冰冷的杀意。

“你要做什么？”

Obiwan的气息终于舒缓了一点，有些迷惑的皱起眉，眉心挤出一道很深的阴影。他看着Vader坚定冰冷的眼神，直勾勾的盯着窗外川流的街景，那种倔强执着，固执的令人不安的神情，年轻，热血，充满了骄傲和自信，又确实像是记忆里的那个人。

可是为什么，他会在婚后变得如此反常？为什么，明明是一模一样的面孔，自己总有种感觉，他再不是从前自己遇到的那个人？

出乎意料，家里出奇的安静，Vader用手机按了几下，在监控器中没有看到任何巡逻的警卫。

卧室的灯依然亮着。Obiwan试探着推开门，顺着一点光亮望进去，他隐约感觉到有一点不对劲。

Palpatine安静的躺在护理床上，脸色发紫，双拳紧握。Obiwan捂住了嘴，呆滞的看着床上的人，突然意识到，屋子里已经没有了检测器稳定的心跳频率。难以言说的感情顺着脚底涌上来。有一种恐惧，激动，夹杂着终于释然的喜悦。

他刚刚抬脚向前，突然踢在坚硬的外壳上面，巨大的响声惊动了门外的Vader。

进来的人同样被这一幕震惊了，Vader从墙上的暗格里摸出手枪，他愣了一下，小心的走上前检查这具尸体，在昏暗的灯光中找到不寻常的东西。呼吸机的线被剪断了，还在不断向外冒气。

“被人剪断的。”Obiwan疑惑的看着脚下的盒子，隐约觉得形状有点眼熟。

“是谁干的？”Vader愤怒的将拳头砸在床头，悬挂的壁灯一下子掉下来，啪啦一声，碎了一地。

就在这个光源破碎的一瞬间，屋子的另一头，两人未曾注意的阴影里，慢慢走出一个高大的身影。

Vader下意识的将Obiwan拽过来，按在身后。

“是你——”

“咯嘣”极其微弱的声音金属碰撞，带着一种绷碎心弦的危险。

漆黑冰冷的枪口，从阴影中伸出来，对准了他的额头。

“好久不见，亲爱的弟弟。”

Anakin的下颚最先被照亮，然后是一张同Vader一模一样的面孔。他看上去比Vader要年长一些，完全褪去了青涩鲁莽的感觉，显示出一种稳重成熟的风度。但他的声音却显得很年轻，说起话也更加干脆利落。

房门外涌入三四个装备整齐的雇佣兵，悄无声息的举起枪对准了床边的两人。

Anakin勾起嘴角，露出一种轻狂自负的笑容，歪过头示意Vader将手里的枪扔掉。

这让Obiwan瞬间感受到那种熟悉的气息来自于哪里。

地上的盒子，装的是那把大提琴，又或者，是用来装他手中的武器。

“杀了我之后。享受本属于我的一切，感觉如何？”

Obiwan感觉到Vader的恐惧，无论他的目光如何沉稳冷静，下颚绷的如何紧实，也藏不住那种疯狂乱窜的气息。

“不但是财产，”Anakin的嗓音越发低沉，他的半张面孔隐藏在黑暗中扭曲的狰狞“还睡在属于我的人身边。”

“你想要什么？”Vader低声问道，沙哑的嗓音里带着一种无法言说的感觉，他的手悄悄摸向床沿，借着话语的掩盖在木质的框架内侧轻轻按动。

Anakin轻轻的笑了一下，浓密的睫毛垂下来，遮挡住了原本轻松愉快的神色，然后猛然的掀起，让不再掩饰的怨恨和痛苦迸发，刀刃一般插向Vader的胸口。

“放我的妻子离开。”Vader平静的说道，转过头撇了一眼Obiwan呆滞的侧脸。“你要什么我都给你。”

Anakin眯起眼睛，不再有笑意，他的声音犹如撕裂般的干涩，Obiwan很难形容那是一种多么恐怖的响动，就好像来自于地狱深处的哀鸣。

“给我？你的妻子？”他冷笑，“在猎场上看中他的人是我，迫使Kenobi家族接受求婚的也是我。Vader，你这个混蛋从来都总是只会抢我的战利品。”

“你也还是跟以前一样，这么轻易就可以被我操纵。”Vader的肩膀突然放松，低头叹了口气，再抬起头的时候，恐惧已经完全消失了痕迹。他笑起来，扬起下巴，金色的瞳孔里带着无限的讥讽和得意，“还是要感谢你，替我背负杀死了父亲的罪名。”

Obiwan的眉毛抽动了一下，他刚刚想要开口。

黑暗里，响起了沉闷却有力的枪声。

“砰——”

尊敬的Maul先生：

您的投诉经查证无效，感谢您的监督建议！

另：Master Windu有意招收 Mother Fxxker系列合作伙伴，如您有兴趣，请按照附件填写申请。

Jedi委员会代表： Master Skywalker 凸^-^凸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今日性质不高，  
> 勉勉强强写完了，  
> 果然没有x欲的时候，写文完全没手感啊！


End file.
